


Things They Learned

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, F/M, Memories, POV Multiple, Sex in a Car, no sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The questions Lisa always had for Dean--the ones she asked, and the ones she didn't, and the things she came to know.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Proximity Flash





	Things They Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mere_Mortifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/gifts).



What he told people about her he said that she was Gumby Girl. What he doesn’t tell them is that they discovered it in the car. He doesn’t need to tell them, doesn’t need to fill in the details. Sure, there were plenty of other places that they kept on figuring it out, but their first night they were in the back of the car, like teenagers, because that’s where Dean felt most at home and Lisa knew that.

He let her know that, and she took it in. She knew almost immediately what to ask and what to leave alone.

And most of all, he was quiet. He was quiet even though he was shaking, and even though he let her take the lead. There were the faint, low strains of music inside the car. And there was so much in the air between them, they were both tense with it.

***

She covered him with her body and felt him quaking under her, even long after both of them had come. She didn’t ask questions, even though she had so many, like why had his family let it get this bad? Why was he in enough pain that it seeped through to be present in the lines of his body?

To say nothing of what it meant for someone to live out of a car full time. 

But she just let it be what it was. And when he let her, she held him tight.

***

There were so many things he didn’t talk about. With Sam or anyone. But in the close confines of the car, he let his body and the music speak. 

***

When he came back to her and stayed, that was when she knew that he felt seen. That their first nights finding each other in the dark inside the car had meant everything to him. And that it was true she would always be a part of his history. A real part. And a part she was ready and willing to play.


End file.
